The Ugly Duckling
by Shara1
Summary: Chihaya reads a children's book and finds the setting familar (Warning Shonen Ai content)


The living room was a quiet as two figures curled around each other on the couch. Each was absorbed in a book. The tall blond lifted his hand over the dark mane of his lover as he moved to turn the page of the magazine he was reading. Lifting the book a little higher on his knee Kagetsuya settled his arm back around Chihaya.   
  
The smaller man snuggled into the embrace not looking up as he read the thin hardcover book in front of him. A small sigh escaped the delicate chest as Chihaya pushed himself closer to his lover for comfort.  
  
Kagetsuya turned to look into the vibrant purple eyes," What's wrong Chihaya?"  
  
The dark head tipped downward the violet eyes sliding away from the blonde's blue gaze. Chihaya knew it was silly to be affected by a child's book but he couldn't help it. The story was just too familiar to him. "Its this book. I got it from the boy who lives down the hall. He was surprised I had never read it before. But it's very sad. I had to stop reading. "  
  
Letting the magazine fall to his lap Kagetsuya brushed the dark strands of hair out of his lover's eyes. With a squeeze of his arms he held Chihaya close. Tenderly he kissed the exposed forehead before pulling back to look into Chihaya's eyes. "Can I take a look?"  
  
Nodding Chihaya handed the small book over. Kagetsuya winced as he the story of the unusual duckling spread out before him. "It is no wonder Chihaya couldn't continue reading," he thought to himself as he saw the other farm animals ostracize the young duckling eventually chasing him away from his home. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Chihaya lowered his head in shame a blush bright on the ivory skin.  
Curious as to the creature's ultimate fate Kagetsuya flipped through the rest of the book quickly.   
  
He smiled as he read the last page. Perhaps that was it. Chihaya was not a mutant, but a new kind of angel. He was the first of his kind, a black angel. Lifting the book he settled it back into Chihaya's hands. "Read to the end Chihaya."   
  
Sad violet eyes looked at him in confusion. "Read it," He insisted. "You will feel better if you do."   
  
Sighing softly the purple eyes settled back on to the book as Chihaya began to read. Kagetsuya smiled impulsively as he sensed the cheer slowly returning to the smaller man. When he had finished the book, Chihaya looked up. Tears shimmered in his eyes. "He was a swan all along."  
  
Kagetsuya nodded, his smile widening," Those ducks were just too concerned with his differences to appreciate his beauty. " Shrugging he pulled the book out of Chihaya's unresisting hands and scooped him up into a fierce hug. The magazine fell to the floor forgotten. He kissed the dark-haired man passionately until the need for air drove them apart. "I don't intend to make the same mistake." The blond murmured in a husky voice.   
  
Lack of air robing him of his voice momentarily Chihaya let himself lay in the shelter of his lover's powerful arms as his chest heaved against Kagetsuya's. Cuddling in close he stared up into his lover's eyes. A spark lighting itself within him at the promise of what he saw there. He blushed under the adoration he saw in those blue depths. His heart soared, he still didn't know what he was, but he knew that Kagetsuya found him beautiful. What did the others' opinions matter in the face of that knowledge?   
  
Pulling Kagetsuya against him, Chihaya laughed as something heavy and cold freed itself from around his heart. He felt light enough that he might float away if Kagetsuya hadn't been holding on to him so tightly. Violet eyes sparkling he looked up at his lover. "Just like the ugly duckling, I have found my home."  
  
Kagetsuya's eyes softened in return. Sitting back down he eased the smaller man down beside him still within the shelter of his embrace. "So you finally figured that out did you?"  
  
Chihaya nodded leaning his head against the blond man's ribs. "Mmmm, he agreed. "Kagetsuya?" The soft voice asked as he snaked an arm around the taller man and began rubbing Kagetsuya's back.   
  
"Yes?" Kagetsuya turned his head to look down at the blissfully happy face of his lover.   
  
"I love you." Chihaya murmured softly.  
  
In reply Kagetsuya tilted Chihaya's head up so that he could plant another warm kiss on those soft lips leaving the dark hared angel no doubt as to his feelings.   
  
The end. /\_/\  



End file.
